Locked Up
by Eoura
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya keep destroying dear Ikebukuro. With the cops not doing anything Shinra and Celty decide to take things into their own hands. Wait, what is this? Locked up in this room for a month? This can't be.They're gonna kill eachother. ShizuoxIzaya
1. Chapter 1

They were at it again.

That constant game of cat and mouse; and it was starting to get annoying.

"IZAAAAYA!" The blonde brute shouted, throwing a random street sign at the brown haired flea, who dodged it effortlessly. Izaya balanced himself on a trash can, looked back at Shizuo, stuck out his tongue, winked, and threw a knife at the brute and went back to running.

Unfortunately, for everyone, a certain information broker had business in Ikebukuro and kept bumping into a very angry blonde. Plus, you couldn't really deny the fact that Izaya liked to piss him off.

It was a wonder those two never got arrested, since they just loved to disrupt the peace. But it was probably because the police were afraid of Shizuo and Izaya could probably just run away, or had some leverage over the cops. Either way, those two needed to stop this if there was ever going to be a normal day around here.

Izaya managed to get himself stuck in a dead end of an alley way. He turned to face Shizuo and got his switch blade out, ready for a fight. Shizuo stopped a few feet in front of him, catching his breath. But the two were so wrapped up in each others' movements that they didn't see Celty sneaking up. Before either of them could notice, she formed her scythe and cut it across their throats, which caused them to pass out. So that thing did come in handy sometimes.

Izaya and Shizuo both slowly woke up, to find themselves in a small, square room, with no signs of doors or windows. The both jumped up and glared at each other.

"What the hell d'you do, flea?" Shizuo rumbled.

"Oh, Shizzy-chan, always accusing 3" Izaya shot back, with a smirk.

"Oh, good! It seems you two are up," Shinra's voice echoed from a random loudspeaker in the ceiling.

The two men looked up at the ceiling, confused.

"Shinra! What the hell did you do?" Shizuo shouted, rather loudly.

An awkward laugh came from the loudspeaker, "Well, you see, a lot of us were getting quite annoyed with you two destroying our dear Ikebukuro, so Celty and I took matters into our own hands and put you guys in here, for a month, so you could talk out your differences!"

The brunette and the blonde stared up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Shinra, you-" Shizuo started but Izaya cut him off.

"Oh Shinra, you stupidity ceases to amaze me 3. But you must realize that this is an inconvenience with my work."

"Ha ha ha…" Shinra spoke back, "Yes, I do understand. Don't worry, I have a phone set up with internet, and Namie will call if your assistance is needed."

"Well, where is this phone?"

Suddenly, a panel in the ceiling opened and down fell two water bottles. "Don't worry; I'll warn you when the phone is coming so it won't break."

The two prisoners each picked up a water bottle. The Shizuo looked up at the ceiling, "You can't be serious, Shinra."

"Oh! I suppose I should inform you on the rest of the room," Shinra said, ignoring, but answering Shizuo at the same time. Suddenly, part of the wall on Izaya's left opened revealing a small bathroom that even had a shower. "Just press the buttons next to the door to open and close. I even put two tooth brushes in there for you guys! 3" then a panel in the wall on Shizuo's right opened, revealing a trash can in the wall. "That actually goes down to a garbage shoot. Don't try to squeeze down it, you will get crushed up and die."

Izaya's face scrunched up, thinking that Shizuo might try to crush him down there. That very idea was Shizuo's last resort if the flea got too annoying.

"And don't worry. I don't have some secret cameras set up in there, just some speakers that I'll probably turn off soon. And when the lights dim, that means its night time!"

"Now, try not to kill each other ~"

And with that, the two spun to face each other, glaring. Izaya reached for his beloved pocket knife to find it wasn't there. _What?_ The brunette thought in disbelief.

"Shinra! You took my knife!" Izaya whined to the speaker.

"Well, yeah. I don't want you cutting up Shizuo in his sleep. No weapons allowed." Shinra spoke back.

Izaya frowned, knowing that Shizuo's hands were weapons enough that would be able to kill him in his sleep.

Annoyed, Izaya plopped on the ground. Shizuo leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette; happy he hadn't been stolen from and lit it. Izaya took notice of this and immediately sprung up and pointed at Shizuo accusingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is this? No weapons my ass! The brute has a lighter."

"Well, I couldn't take away his cigarettes. If I did, he'd go through withdraw and that wouldn't be very good for you, Izaya," Shinra's voice said, like he was doing Izaya a great favor.

"Yeah, flea, you should be thankful," Shizuo said, blowing a puff of smoke in Izaya's face.

Izaya glared daggers at the brute and sat back down. Once he was satisfied that there was proper ventilation, he took off his jacket and laid it down of the ground so he'd have some comfort.

Shizuo took notice that the flea was laying his Eskimo jacket on the ground, "What are you doing?"

Izaya looked up from his spot on the ground and raised an eyebrow, "In case if you haven't noticed, there are no beds and the ground is hard. I would like to be comfortable while I sleep, silly Shizzy-chan."

Shizuo stared at the flea for a moment, feeling slightly stupid, then threw his cigarette butt at the flea's face. Izaya blinked, then turned away from the blonde brute and curled up on his side, the effects from Celty knocking him out still taking a toll on him. He was going to have to make sure that he gave her some real crappy jobs when he got out of here.

After a few minutes, the lights dimmed, so Shizuo laid down; he was feeling tired anyway. He was completely pissed off about this situation though. It was the perfect opportunity to kill the damn flea, but if he did, he doubted that Shinra would believe him so the flea would just rot and stink up the small box they were trapped in.

He rolled over on the hard floor and saw Izaya curled up on that fluffy Eskimo coat. He sure wished he had one of those right about now.

*CLANK*

Izaya and Shizuo shot up from their sleep to find that two containers of food had fallen from the ceiling. Izaya yawned and stretched, while Shizuo had an idea. He quickly grabbed the two containers and stood up. Izaya, noticing the thievery, stood up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I figured that if I starved you, you'd be less annoying," Shizuo said, taking off the lid of one of the containers.

But Izaya wasn't going to have that. Quickly, he shot his leg up, kicking Shizuo's hand, which caused him to drop the containers; the one that he had already opened spilling of its contents. Izaya smirked, grabbed the closed container and ran into the bathroom and locking the door just before Shizuo grabbed him.

"Open up you damn flea!" The angry blonde pounded on the door.

"Hmm. Nope! 3" You could hear the flea chewing… It pissed Shizuo off.

He kicked at the door a few times but the damn thing wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he went over to his spilled breakfast. He scooped up the food into the container and put it in the garbage shoot, wondering if he really could fit that nuisance down there. But he supposed that Shinra would get mad…

The bathroom door opened and Izaya peeked through. Shizuo turned, full glare on the damn flea. He started walking towards the brunette, hoping to punch his face in, when Izaya started skipping across the room and to the trash bin like he owned the place. He turned to the pissed off blonde and gave a half-assed two finger salute with a wink, "You threw away your food? How wasteful."

This made Shizuo snap. If he had a cigarette in his mouth he would've thrown it on the ground and stomped on it. Instead he reached out to choke the number one nuisance in his life, but the damn flea jumped away. This went on for a minute or two, Shizuo throwing punches, and Izaya jumping away; but the small space provided unhelpful to this situation. As Izaya dodged another one of Shizuo's punches, he tripped and fell onto the floor, right at the door way to the bathroom. Shizuo took this chance and pressed the button to close the door. Izaya's torso wound up getting crushed between the wall and the door.

He let out an un-human like wail, Shizuo smirked. Izaya did not. He felt like his insides were being crushed, in fact, they no doubt were. His spine was probably going to be snapped in half. Although, this is probably exactly what that brute wanted. To watch him writhe in pain.

Before Izaya could think anything else he coughed up some blood. It was then that Shizuo stopped smirking and pressed the button for the door to open and release the flea from being crushed to death. Izaya flopped on his back and gasped for breath, a trail of blood coming down from the corner of his mouth.

Shizuo merely looked down at the brunette with mild interest, "Ew," then he walked back to the corner of the room.

_Ew?_ Izaya thought. That's all he had to say at his spine being nearly snapped in half? Izaya grumbled some things, wiped at his mouth and managed to get up but having to clutch at his torso. So he plopped back on the ground and started whining, "Shinraaaaaa. Shizuo hurt meeee."

"Shut up you flea," Shizuo muttered, throwing another one of his cigarette butts at Izaya.

But it seemed that Shinra had the speaker turned off. _What the hell kind of sick joke was this anyway?_ Shizuo thought in annoyance. Right now he just wanted to get a shower; problem was he had no clean clothes. He thought about it for a moment, the shrugged it off. Walking over the flea that was sprawled on the floor he went into the bathroom and continued with his business, making sure the door was locked.

While Shizuo was getting his shower, two sleeping bags came from the ceiling with a note attached. Izaya, in his crippled state, crawled over to the new presents.

_Heh,_

_I kind of forgot that it might be pretty uncomfortable in there with just hard floors. _

_-Shinra _

_P.S. Pleeeeaaaaasseeee try not to kill each other and settle your differences._

Izaya smirked and shook his head, "Oh Shinra. You're very stupid."

He picked up one sleeping bag and coat and went over to the corner that was diagonal from where the brute was sleeping last night. The farther away the better.

Shizuo came out a few minutes later, hair still dripping wet, his vest folded over his arm so he was just wearing the white shirt and pants. Then eyed the random sleeping bag in the middle of the room, then his gaze went to Izaya, who was sprawled out on his own sleeping bag, like again, he owned the place. The flea had his arms folded behind his head and he glanced over at the brute who was standing there like an idiot.

"A present from Shinra."

Shizuo shook his head and fixed his sleeping bag diagonal from the flea. That way he could keep an eye on him but wasn't as close to him.

Then suddenly, two bags fell from the ceiling. Izaya eyed them suspiciously, then rolled on the floor over to them.

"The hell you doing?" Shizuo exclaimed, weirded out by the flea rolling around like he was a five year old.

But Izaya ignored him and looked in the bag, "Ooh! Clean clothes!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running into the bathroom with one of the bags.

Shizuo looked in the other bag to find that some of his clothes were in it. _Shinra's really serious about this month thing, huh?_ Deciding that the flea went in to get a shower, Shizuo got changed.

He sat down on his sleeping bag and pulled out a cig and fingered his wet hair until Izaya came out of the bathroom, hair wet and wearing a size too large vee-neck, but was lifting up the bottom so you could see his torso.

"Look at this! Bruises! My perfect complexion is now ruined thanks to you!" He sat down on his side of the room in a huff.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "Be glad that your head didn't get stuck between that door."

Izaya glared at him. But before he could say anything, Shinra spoke to them for the first time that day.

"Hey Izaya, Namie has a call for you. I'm dropping down that phone so you can do your work."

Izaya rushed under the drop off panel and caught the phone. "Ooh, fancy," he purred.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, but watched as the flea worked. He typed away at the phone, muttering things about signal, and a few minutes later it seemed he was done, but he kept the phone in his hands, typing away. Shizuo raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing as the flea smirked at the screen. When suddenly, Izaya let out a yelp and dropped the phone.

"Sorry Izaya, but I don't want you guys to have any distractions in there," Shinra's voice echoed through the room.

"Heh, so you shock me if I take too long?" Izaya said, smirking at the ceiling.

"Exactly! 3" then a panel in the floor opened, "Now just throw the phone down there."

Izaya grumbled some things and kicked the phone through the panel.

The next few days continued in the same way. The two would wake up by food dropping from the ceiling; they would exchange banter, not really feeling like fighting in this small area. Every now and then Izaya would get the phone and have to do his job quickly enough and drop it in the hole in the floor before he got shocked. And then they would go to sleep when the lights dimmed. The only way they could tell what time it was, was when the meals would come down. All in all, the situation was awkward, and they were starting to get a bit stir crazy.

But Shizuo was happy to report that the flea seemed to get less and less annoying each day. He would hardly move from his spot in the corner of the room, but that was starting to make the blonde suspicious.

"Hey. How come you've been less annoying?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya, who was sitting against the wall, arms folded behind his head, merely looked over at Shizuo then smirked, "My, my. I would've thought you'd be happy with my lack of talking."

"Tch. It just makes me suspicious."

"Well then, you have trust issues, my dear," Izaya said with a wink and a smug smirk.

Shizuo stood up and started walking over to the flea, ready to kick his face in. While Izaya just sat there, eyes closed and head bobbing like he was listening to music. Shizuo stood over him, deciding where he was going to strike first when he heard a clunk behind him. Izaya's eyes popped open and he looked past the blonde.

Sitting in the middle of the room was some sort of container. It looked like a weird, sci-fi, metal cylinder, but neither of the two knew what it was. Izaya slowly walked over to it and crouched down, examining it with curious eyes, while Shizuo stood next to him.

"Why, what do you suppose it is, Shizzy-chan?" Izaya said, from his spot on the floor.

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched, "Don't call me that. And I have no idea."

And at that moment, one end of the cylinder popped open and some sort of gas started seeping out. Izaya's eyes widened, but it was too late. Both of the men fell unconscious, victims to the gas.

Izaya woke up first, and groaned, feeling a large heavy weight on him. He opened his eyes slowly and was shocked. The big brute was lying on him, his blonde head next to his on the ground, arms sprawled out on either side, one leg in between his.

_That damn Shinra. What did he think he was doing? Forcing them to go unconscious. Was it his sick idea to make time go faster? _Right now, this human, Izaya did not love so much.

Izaya grumbled some more, feeling crushed. His torso had already hurt enough and now this? There was no way he could escape unless it the brute woke up. Sighing, Izaya turned his head so he could whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I figured you liked it rough, but I didn't know you like it that fast ~"

Startled, Shizuo woke up to find Izaya glaring at him. "W-what?" he mumbled confused.

Izaya put on a mask of false smiles, "If you don't mind, would you get off me? You're very heavy."

Shizuo quickly stood up and took a step back. Izaya sighed in relief and sat up, rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened?" Shizuo asked.

"I believe Shinra's idea of a sick joke to make time go faster, or to stop us from fighting," Izaya shrugged, and rubbed his stomach area. It hasn't felt right since that damn brute got him stuck in the door, and after that incident…

Izaya stood up slowly, then clutched at his stomach and his eyes bugged a little. Quickly, he ran past Shizuo and into the bathroom and began vomiting in the toilet. Once he was done he was shocked to find that there was blood in the mix. He fell on the ground and lifted his shirt to find that the bruises had gotten worse.

Shizuo slowly walked into the bathroom and was shocked when he saw the bruises on the flea. Dark purple and blue, it was disgusting. Wait, was it, his fault? He felt a small twinge in his chest, but not knowing what it was he ignored the strange feeling.

Izaya flushed the toilet then started poking at his bruises; he winced each time his fingers made contact. What? Are his organs failing or something? Probably not, but he sure felt terrible. He kept poking when he felt a hand incase his fingers.

"You shouldn't do that."

Izaya looked up to see Shizuo staring at him. "Shiz..uo…" and then he passed out.

Shizuo stood up and ran a hand through his hair. What was he suppose to do now? He looked down at the flea's unconscious form on the ground, his face winced in pain…

He walked out into the main room and spoke up at the speaker, "Hey! Shinra! We got a problem."

There was a crackle, then, "What is it Shizuo?"

"Well," damn, how was he going to explain this? "A few days ago, Izaya got caught between that bathroom door. Long story short, he got a little crushed, and now he's passed out and bruised. I think you should probably take a look at him."

There was a sigh, "Shizuo… Geez, I didn't know a door could be used as a weapon. But this puts us in a predicament."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, Celty and I were committed to keeping you two locked up in there for a month. So, once a month is finished, a timer lock will go off, and _then_ you guys can come out."

"_What?_"

"Well, with your strength, it was the only way we could insure you wouldn't escape," Shinra said quickly.

"You're an idiot and once I get out of here I'm kicking your ass," Shizuo grumbled, very unhappy right now. Where was this box anyway?

"I'm sure his wound isn't that bad. I'll send down the phone, you take a picture of his bruises so I can see how bad it is. Did he vomit?"

The phone dropped down and Shizuo grabbed it, "Yeah, I think he coughed up some blood too." Then he went to go drag the flea out. Once he had him lying down he lifted up his shirt and took pictures of the bruises. When he rolled him over to look at his back he realized how weird this was. _The hell am I doing?_ But he ignored it; the bruises did look pretty ugly though and his body felt warm, like he had a fever.

He sent the phone back, "So what now?"

Shinra let out an awkward laugh, "I'll send down some pills that should probably help him, and you'll probably have to help him…"

Shizuo growled, "I'm not some damn nurse Shinra."

"I know I know! I'm not asking a lot. Just make sure he takes the pills and doesn't die."

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled, rolling the flea on his back by prodding him with his shoe.

"And maybe this will help you guys get over your differences!"

"Shut up Shinra."

Shizuo picked up Izaya and laid him down on his own sleeping bag, then went over to his. A few minutes later a bottle of pills dropped down.

"He needs to take two a day. And I'm going to be gone for a bit so the speaker is going to be off," and with a click, Shinra was gone.

The bottle rolled over to Shizuo and he sighed. Things just keep getting worse and worse don't they? Shizuo didn't have anything else to do so he just smoked until the flea woke up.

It was probably an hour or so, when Izaya groaned. He ran a hand down his face, feeling completely drained. It was then he noticed he wasn't in the bathroom where he passed out, but on his sleeping bag. He tried to sit up but found the task difficult. He turned his head on his side and found Shizuo sitting in his corner, smoking, and looking at him.

"What happened?" Izaya asked.

But Shizuo threw two bottles at him, Izaya picked them up. One had water in it and the other had pills.

"Take two," Shizuo said.

Izaya managed to sit back, with his elbows supporting him. He took two pills then looked and the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and sighed, "You passed out if you don't remember. I told Shinra, hoping it'd get us out of here, but that madman has some kind of time-lock device set up so we can't get out until the month is over."

Izaya lay back down, muttering curses about Stupid Shinra. Then Shizuo realized that if he left the bottle of pills with that insane Izaya he could either kill himself and stink up the place or kill Shizuo. He walked over and picked up the bottle when Izaya's gaze fell on him.

He chuckled a little, "My, my. Does this mean you're my nurse?"

"_WHAT?_" Shizuo exclaimed. But Izaya merely closed his eyes and wore a smug smile.

Shizuo really wanted to punch him right now, but that would probably make matters worse. Instead his gaze went to the flea's neck; there was something there that he didn't remember. He knelt down next to the flea.

It was a long scar that started from one side of his neck and stretched across his collar bone and disappeared under his shirt. There were also strange markings wrapping across his neck like some kind of rope burn. These definitely weren't from all those trash cans he threw at the flea. But how had he not noticed them before, with all those vee-necks he wears.

Before he knew what he was doing, he ran a finger across the long scar. Izaya's eyes shot open. Why was the brute touching him with those hands? And touching that scar for that matter. It made him shiver slightly.

"Where'd you get this, flea?"

"Heh, I never kiss and tell."

Shizuo looked at Izaya like he was an idiot. Izaya shifted his gaze and turned his head to the side so he was looking at the wall and not the brute that was violating him. Why couldn't he stop him from doing this? Was it because he felt so weak? Was that why he felt like his limbs were strapped down to the floor?

For some reason Shizuo wanted to see more of the scar. He pulled at Izaya's collar, stretching it down past and over his shoulder. It was easy enough, and frankly he didn't care if he stretched out the flea's clothing. But the scar, it ended around his armpit. _But where did it come from?_

"Seriously, where'd you get this?" he started running his fingers across the rope burn.

But Izaya said nothing. He just kept staring at the wall feeling completely vulnerable, which he hated. His shoulder felt bare, and he realized what the brute did. _Violation._

Shizuo didn't know why he was so fascinated with this, but he was, and now he really wanted an answer. He gripped at the flea's chin and forced him to look at him. But Izaya glared and Shizuo felt the warmth from his skin, realizing he still had a fever.

"Tell me," Shizuo said, a bit gentler.

Izaya just glared at the brute's knee that was in front of his face. He would've moved his head but the blonde had an iron grip on his chin.

Shizuo wasn't happy with his silence, before he knew what he was doing he started leaning his head down. Closer and closer he got to Izaya's lips. And the same thought flew through both of their heads. _What the hell are you doing?_

Izaya couldn't move and Shizuo couldn't stop. He didn't even know why he was doing this… Closer…

"Shizuo! Is Izaya alive?"

Shinra's sudden voice caused Shizuo to jerk back, releasing Izaya.

"Y-Yeah, he's alive," Shizuo said, turning around from Izaya.

Both of their faces were red and their hearts beating. What the hell almost just happened? Izaya fixed his shirt and turned on his side, facing the wall. _No matter how much you try to seduce me Shizuo, I'll never tell you. _He thought, and suddenly feeling drowsy, fell asleep.

Shizuo took a glance back at the suddenly asleep Izaya, then walked over to his corner. What did he just do? That was weird. He almost… kissed he flea. His face dropped at the realization, and he started to get pissed off. There must've been something in that gas Shinra threw down here. It must be because he's been stuck in this box for about a week with nothing to do. Just…. No.

Then the lights dimmed. Shizuo grumbled a few things then decided to go to sleep.

But in the middle of the night, Izaya started tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. And it was a bad one. One that, of course, was connected to that damn scar. But he couldn't escape its clutches, and without realizing it, he was screaming in his sleep. This woke Shizuo up. _The hell?_ He thought sleepily.

He wandered over to the squirming flea who was screaming things like, "No! Get away! Never!" and there were some wails of pain.

Shizuo sat cross legged next to him and watched for a moment. What was this weird feeling? He could feel it in his chest, and it was uncomfortable. The flea kept screaming though, so Shizuo slapped him awake. Izaya gasped, his eyes bugged out and he looked around frantically.

"W-what?" he said, but it didn't seem like he was fully out of his dream. He started babbling random nonsense. And his hand went to his neck, over the scar.

"Calm down, flea."

Izaya's eyes slowly found Shizuo's, but he still felt like he was in the dream's clutches. "N-No, it's not safe," he mumbled like a scared child.

Shizuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; there was no end to the brunette's randomness. Izaya was still looking around the room frantically. So, for some odd reason, Shizuo brought his hand down and ran it through the flea's hair. This motion seemed to calm the flea, as his eyes fluttered close.

Shizuo continued this for a while until his tiredness caught up to him. He laid down right next to the sleeping Izaya and fell asleep.

Izaya's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the familiar clunk of breakfast falling into the room. But he felt an odd pressure on him. He looked over to find the blonde brute sleeping next to him. He felt a weird sense of de ja vu; Shizuo had an arm wrapped across his chest and his fingers were tangled up in his hair. His leg however, was curled over his legs, his knee putting an uncomfortable pressure on his groin.

He grumbled some things, wondering why Shizuo was curled up next to him like this. Then remembered his night terrors. _How embarrassing. _

He brought a hand up and flicked the blonde's forehead. But instead of waking up, Shizuo tightened his grip, putting more pressure on Izaya's groin. Izaya grimaced, not really wanting to be in this situation; actually he still felt pretty sick.

If he had his knife he probably would've stabbed Shizuo to wake him up, but Shinra stole it. So he head butted the brute. Shizuo grumbled some things and rolled on his back, releasing Izaya. Shizuo rubbed his head, "Why'd you do that?"

"Your knee was in an uncomfortable place," was all Izaya said as he sat up and took two pills. His stomach area still hurt and he was pretty sure he had a fever.

Shizuo felt his face redden a little, realizing what Izaya meant. _That's pretty awkward._ He sat up slowly, then looked at the brunette, who was rubbing at his eyes.

"So what was your nightmare about?"

Izaya's head whipped to the side to look at him, "Uh, what?"

"What was your nightmare about?" He repeated, "I think I deserve to know what caused me to wake up in the middle of the night."

Izaya sighed, not wanting to deal with this right now, "I don't remember."

"Psh, B.S." Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya looked at him with wide eyes. "I bet it has something to do with that scar."

Izaya looked down at the floor as his hand went to run along the length of said scar. He still wasn't going to tell him. He'd rather forget about that blemish in his life.

Without saying anything, Izaya got up and slowly walked into bathroom and spit up some more blood and bile into the toilet. He rinsed his mouth under the faucet and gripped his hands on the counter, trying to keep his balance. Either the pills had some weird effect on him or it was the fever.

He looked over to see Shizuo standing there, watching him. _Why does he always just watch me? He must know how creepy it is,_ Izaya thought. But he felt his consciousness slipping. He started falling to the side, but Shizuo caught him.

The blonde supported him against his chest, "You can't be serious; you just woke up."

But Izaya merely smirked and let his head loll against Shizuo's chest as he lost consciousness. Shizuo sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

He picked up Izaya bridal style and walked to where he woke up and sat down, but he didn't set Izaya down for some odd reason. He kept him curled up against his chest. He looked at the sleeping brunette with mild curiosity.

He ran his hand against Izaya's forehead, feeling the warmth, then down to his cheek. He had such soft skin, it was feminine really. He brushed his thumb across his pale lips for some reason, and then his hand ventured down to his neck. He ran his fingers along the wounds, wondering where the flea got the damn things. Did it have to do something with the mafia or his stupid information broker business? Whatever it was, not knowing pissed Shizuo off.

His hand ran down the scar, but instead of stopping, he stuck his hand further down the front of the flea's shirt, feeling his skin. But the brunette twitched, probably because Shizuo got to his bruised area.

"Oh, Shizuo," Izaya muttered, half asleep, "I wasn't aware you played for that team. Well that's okay, after all, I do love all humans." Then he curled up in a tighter ball against Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo took his hand out of the flea's shirt, suddenly blushing. _Hopefully he won't remember saying that or any of this._

**A/N- I would just like to say some things. This is my first fanfiction. I hope that whoever read it likes it. And actually, I don't really think there should be a ShizuoxIzaya couple, but I got this crazy idea and just couldn't resist. And, I had fun writing it. Lol x3**

**I was going to write out the whole month, but ehh, I think this is a good ending. So unless I get a bunch of people telling me to continue, it's staying as is.**

**And please, some feedback would be nice, since this is my first fanfiction. But I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! I just wanna say thank you for all the lovely reviews~ I certainly wasn't expecting that, or to get feedback that soon. So obviously I will be continuing this story. Have fun reading x3 **

…_Week Two…_

Shizuo was happy to report that it seemed the flea didn't remember that little incident where he started… touching him. Or Izaya did remember and he was just screwing with the blonde.

Shizuo didn't even know why he did it. He was starting to get really confused about these things. Maybe it was just being stuck in this box, or Izaya drugged him in his sleep. But it was better that Izaya didn't remember that so he could sort things out without the flea messing with him.

All that day Izaya had slept, curled up against Shizuo's chest. When he woke up the next day he was dazed and wasn't fully aware of what was going on. He probably didn't even realize he was in Shizuo's lap.

They ate food in silence, Izaya took his pills. Then Shizuo stood up and went into the bathroom to get a shower. He needed some alone time.

Izaya sat on his sleeping bag, trying to focus on this new reality he was living in, and not the sickling dreams that he just came out from. There was one in particular that confused him the most.

He didn't remember seeing anything, but felt the sense of a hand roaming around his upper body. And he knew he said something, but couldn't remember what. He decided to shrug it off; at least the hand wasn't a violent one.

When Izaya started wishing he had a good book in his hands, Shizuo came out, blonde hair a little wet. He looked upon the brunette and scrunched his nose like he smelled something foul.

"You should get a shower, you smell horrible."

Izaya looked down and noticed his shirt was a little damp from sweat; it was probably the fever. "Serves you right," he stuck his tongue out at the blonde, like that sentence made all the sense in the world. He grabbed whatever random clothes his hands touched first from his bag and walked past the brute.

Shizuo shook his head at the brunette's nonsense. If he wasn't sick he probably would've came up with something more witty and annoying. The blonde went over to his sleeping bag and lay down; he couldn't really sleep with the flea in his lap, so he had to stick with dozing off and on.

"Hey, hey, hey! So how's everyone doing?... Ow, Celty, stop jabbing me."

Not even two minutes have passed and Shinra starts jabbering. Shizuo groaned, "Shut up, Shinra."

Shinra laughed a little, then got a serious tone for once, "I just came to check up, because I have some underground work coming up so I won't be around for a while, so the speakers will be off. But don't worry, you'll still get your food."

"Great to know," the blonde muttered with deep sarcasm.

"…Izaya's not dead is he?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "No, he's getting a shower."

"Oh, okay! Just making sure. Well, I'm off. Try to get over your differences~!" and then there was a click.

Shizuo sighed and lit a cigarette. In a few minutes Izaya came out looking dazed. His hair was dripping wet, he was wearing black pants and a white tee-shirt, but it didn't seem like he had really dried himself because the tee-shirt was almost completely see-through.

He stood in the middle of the room and glared at Shizuo, "I hate you."

"Ditto. But may I ask why?"

Izaya rolled his eyes and pointed to his torso, "And that's just one of the reason, you damn brute."

The blonde rolled his eyes, but he was more focused on the fact that you could clearly see the outline of that scar on the flea. He kept wondering about it. _Screw it, I'm gonna figure out the mystery of that thing even if the damn flea kills me_, he thought dangerously.

"Tell me how you got that scar," Izaya was taken aback for a moment, not believing the brute was still on that, then rolled his eyes.

Izaya turned around to go sit in his corner when Shizuo noticed something. He quickly put out his cigarette on the ground and walked up to the flea, which had his back turned to him. The blonde put one hand on the brunette's shoulder and the other went to the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked, a bit of panic seeping into his voice.

_How had he not noticed this either?_ Shizuo thought. There were more scars on the flea's back, similar to the one on his front. He pulled at the flea's collar so he could get a better look, but Izaya wasn't going to let him do that.

Quickly, Izaya spun and kicked the brute in the side, "That's far enough," he said a bit woozy. He wobbled a little, but held his ground and pointed an accusing finger at the violator.

Shizuo didn't really know what quite to say. He guessed that he didn't really see Izaya as a person, so he figured he could do whatever he wanted to him without having to worry about consequences; but he couldn't really say that to him.

Suddenly, Izaya started tipping a little, but Shizuo grabbed his arms. That's when he noticed yet _another _thing. It looked like there were rope burns on the flea's wrists too. Okay, now he had to know what was up with these wounds.

The blonde ran his thumbs over the marks then looked at Izaya, who was looking down at the ground, with what? Bashfulness?

"Tell me," Shizuo said, keeping a firm grip on Izaya's arms.

Izaya looked up with narrowed eyes, "Never."

The blonde pulled the brunette closer to him, "Why?"

Shizuo had managed to pull Izaya a few inches away from his chest; both their arms down at their sides, but Shizuo was still holding the flea's wrists. Izaya turned his head to the side, wishing he could be out of this situation. It was only fun watching conflicts and problems, not being in them.

For some reason Shizuo didn't like that Izaya wasn't looking at him. He released one of his wrists and brought his hand up to his chin and forced the damn flea to look at him. But those red eyes scorched him.

"Tell me," the blonde breathed.

The brunette scrunched up his nose, "Your breath stinks like smoke."

Shizuo smirked, "Deal with it."

Izaya looked away, since he couldn't move his head, damn iron grip.

Shizuo pulled Izaya's head closer, and before he knew it, he was leaning in for a kiss. His hand that was on the brunette's chin slid down to his neck. But for once in that day, Izaya was fully aware of what was going on. He tried to pull away, but Shizuo still kept his grip on his other wrist and he wound up kissing his neck.

Izaya immediately felt his face redden as Shizuo started kissing his scar. _Why? Why? Why?_ This question kept running through his head. He didn't understand why his mortal enemy was doing _this_. He tried to pull away but Shizuo wrapped his arm around the flea's waist, pulling him closer.

_Wait, why was he doing this? _Shizuo thought. He told himself it was because he wanted to find out the mystery. He wanted to annoy Izaya for once. Because being cooped up in this box was making him go a little crazy. He brought up his free hand under the back of the flea's shirt and started feeling the scars on his back.

If Izaya had his knife, he would've stabbed the brute.

"Now, tell me," the blonde said, removing his lips from the brunette's skin.

"My, my, I would've never thought that _you_ would reduce to seducing someone to get a piece of information."

Shizuo looked at Izaya's face to find him a little red, but he was glaring at him.

Shizuo moved his hand that was under the flea's shirt and moved it down to his bruised area around his spine and applied a little pressure and watched as Izaya winced in pain. "Is that better?"

Izaya let out a shaky breath, "I hate you."

Shizuo smirked again, glad he was now having the upper hand, "I hate you too."

Izaya brought a free hand up and rubbed his forehead, "Damn pills…" he muttered.

For some reason the pills kept making Izaya extremely drowsy, and of course at this moment they had to kick in. He felt himself slipping and the brute still had his arms wrapped around him. He did not like this situation, at all. He hated feeling vulnerable and open. He grumbled a few things as he slipped back into unconsciousness and his head fell against Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo smiled a little and kissed the flea's forehead, "I'll make you tell me, you'll see."

"_You do realize everyone hates you right?"_

"_Tch, I don't see why. I'm amazing."_

"_Of course you think that. Now let's get back to business, shall we?"_

Izaya gasped and his eyes popped open as he came out of his dream. He tried to catch his breath, _of course, of course._ Then he felt something hit his forehead. He looked to the side and saw Shizuo standing over him and there was a cigarette butt next to his head on the ground. Izaya narrowed his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head.

"So what were you whining about this time?" the blonde asked.

Izaya ignored him, picked up the bottle of pills and went into the bathroom. He unscrewed the lid and dumped the remainder of pills down the toilet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shizuo asked from the doorway.

"All the pills are doing is making me fall asleep. I don't need to waste my time with them anymore," Izaya answered, carelessly, tossing the bottle to the side. He started walking out of the bathroom but Shizuo stopped him by putting a hand on Izaya's forehead.

"Ah, but you still have a fever, flea."

Izaya raised an eyebrow then put on fake smiles, "Oh, nurse Shizuo! You don't have to worry about me anymore! I'm perfectly fine."

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched and he walked away from the flea. Izaya smirked and skipped back to his corner. He was feeling a bit better after all, so he decided it was time to play the Piss Shizuo Off Game.

"Shizzy-chan~ I'm booooooooored," he sighed exasperated and plopped on his back, arms sprawled out.

"I don't care," Shizuo muttered from his corner, lighting another cigarette.

"You're gonna die of lung cancer," Izaya smirked. "Lung cancer! Lung cancer!" he started singing.

_If he doesn't shut up…_ Shizuo thought darkly.

"That's kind of a pathetic way to go, lung cancer, don't you think?" Izaya asked, smirking, and turning his head to the side to look at the irritated Shizuo.

"How 'bout we play a game? It's called, I stick your head in the sink full of water and we see how long you can hold your breath," Shizuo muttered.

Izaya looked back up at the ceiling, "Hmm, that's a pretty long name, don't ya think? I think I'll pass."

The rest of the day pretty much went on like this. Izaya kept pissing Shizuo off and Shizuo tried to contain himself from killing the flea. It was a very hard task.

Finally, when the lights dimmed down, Izaya quit with his antics. Shizuo sighed in relief; the flea's voice was starting to become like glass in his ears.

Izaya sighed with content; he was completely satisfied. It served the brute right, after what he did to him earlier. The brunette's eyebrows knitted in confusion. _Why? Why? Why?_ Some humans' motives he just couldn't figure out.

Shizuo groaned, he was woken up again by Izaya's screaming, and it sounded really bad this time. He groggily walked over to the flea, sat next to him, and slapped him awake. Izaya's eyes flickered around, trying to focus and he was babbling nonsense again.

"Hey Izaya, calm down," Shizuo grumbled, stretching his legs out and sitting against the wall.

"Not safe…" the frantic brunette mumbled, trying to escape from his cocoon the sleeping bag had made.

Shizuo sighed and grabbed the flea's head and rested it on his leg, running his hand through his hair soothingly. Within a few minutes Izaya had stopped his rambling and seemed like he was about to go back to sleep when he mumbled something, tiredly.

"Hey, am I really hated by everyone?"

"Yes," Shizuo answered simply.

Izaya frowned, "I guess... I'm not that amazing after all, huh…" and then he slipped back into dreamland.

The blonde frowned, his hand still running through the flea's hair, wondering what he meant by that.

Shizuo woke up first. He looked down to find the flea's head resting against his leg, but it seemed he was sleeping peacefully. Shizuo's hand was tangled in his hair though. He could either gently try to untangle it, or just rip his hand out. He went with the latter; it was payback for yesterday.

"Aye!" Izaya yelped, sitting up and grasping at his head.

Shizuo was chuckled and shook stray strands off of his hand. Izaya glared, realizing what just went down.

"Annoying brute," he hissed, getting up and going into the bathroom. He made sure the door was locked and then splashed water on his face from the sink.

These night terrors are going to have to stop. It was the brute's fault after all, for trudging up all those bad memories. He hated feeling weak, like he was a part of someone else's plan. And that was not good.

Finishing with his business, he walked back out to find Shizuo in the same spot; he really wanted to kick him. Instead, he picked up his breakfast and stood against the opposite wall facing the blonde.

"So, you going to tell me now?" Shizuo asked, setting aside his food. His curiosity was eating away at him now.

Izaya narrowed his eyes, "Tell you what?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Maybe the reason you keep waking me up in the middle of the night?"

Izaya stuck a mouthful of rice in his mouth, "Hmmmm. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Then how 'bout where you got those wounds?"

"What wounds?" Izaya said clueless, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at himself.

Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose; this was starting to piss him off, "Try to be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Izaya smirked.

Shizuo merely glared at him.

"Tell me, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, throwing away his trash in the garbage shoot, "Why do you have such a fascination with this mystery?"

"Why do you have such a fascination with screwing with people?"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Izaya chuckled, "That's quite a feisty comeback. But to answer your question, it's fun."

"You're an ass," Shizuo muttered.

"Why yes, I do have a fine ass, thank you," Izaya smirked with closed eyes.

Shizuo growled, "Obviously, that's not what I meant. It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

"But couldn't I say the same thing about you?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I have friends."

"Sure, sure, but they're all afraid of you."

"At least I'm not hated by the whole city and then some."

This caused Izaya to stop. He stared at the brute; what had he said in his sleep? No, no, it couldn't be that.

Shizuo smirked, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Ha, ha, ha! Who needs friends when you can manipulate the whole city and then some like putty in your hands?"

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "You have issues."

"Maybe. But at least I don't hurt the people close to me," and then he started skipping around the room, knowing that he just pissed the brute off.

Shizuo grabbed the back of the flea's shirt, "What did you just say?" he growled.

Izaya put his hands up in a defensive position and smiled with closed eyes, "Oh, no need to get so angry, Shizzy-chan, I'm sure they'll get over it eventually."

Shizuo had snapped at that moment and was no longer in control of his actions. He threw the damn flea against the wall and punched his stomach. Izaya's eyes bugged a little, but he recovered quick enough to kick the brute in his side. They both backed up to their own sides of the room, glaring at each other.

Izaya grumbled some things and rubbed at his stomach, "Hey now, why don't we call it a truce, or at least no fighting?"

Shizuo's jaw tightened, "As long as you keep your mouth shut."

Izaya mused over this for a few seconds, "But it's so fun…"

In a few short strides Shizuo was standing in front of Izaya. Before he could question him, Shizuo head butted the flea and he was out like a light. "That's better."

_Izaya was surrounded in darkness. He could feel the binds that tied him to the wall burning his skin. He had to get out. He had to get out. He had to…_

Shizuo was eating his dinner when the flea started screaming bloody murder from his spot on the ground. The blonde watched as he writhed around and screamed random words that he couldn't quite make out. At least Shizuo wasn't asleep this time, but it was still just as annoying.

The blonde sighed, finished his food and sat next to the screaming flea. He decided to not go through the trouble of waking him up and started running his hand through his brown hair since it seemed to work before, but the flea seemed to get even more upset by this. He scrunched up his face and writhed around some more like Shizuo's touch was burning him.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's shoulders, "Hey flea, wake up," he shook him slightly, but all that happened was one tear fell down his face. Shizuo was shocked, _seriously?_

Izaya started mumbling things and whining. Since it seemed like nothing Shizuo did would wake him up, he set the flea in his lap; the brunette's face resting in the crook of his neck and Shizuo's hand rubbing his back soothingly.

After a while Izaya had finally fallen asleep and Shizuo sighed in relief. He was definitely going to have find out what this big mystery was, especially if he wanted a good night sleep in this box.

In the morning, both of the men had woken up at the same time, but Izaya pretended he was still asleep. He had a vague sense of what happened and why he was in Shizuo's lap, but he didn't want to move quite yet.

The dreams just keep getting worse and worse. It was one thing to have to deal with it in real life, but now in dreams?

Shizuo was pretty sure the flea was up; he could feel his eyelashes flutter against his neck. For some reason, then, he suddenly started massaging the flea's back and stomach; where he thought the bruises were. He heard the flea sigh a little.

"So you are awake."

Izaya moved his head a little so he was looking down at his lap, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe I should apologize for knocking you out yesterday, but you were just so annoying."

Again, Izaya said nothing.

"Or maybe you should apologize for waking me up in my sleep, again?" Shizuo knew that he wasn't asleep when it happened, but he figured the flea didn't know that.

But, the brunette said nothing.

"So what was the nightmare about this time? Or has it been the same thing as before?"

"Why do you care to know so much?" Izaya snapped.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya, who was glaring at his hands. The blonde looked forward and continued rubbing the flea's back, "I don't know. But it's bothering me."

Izaya let out a little laugh and mumbled something.

Shizuo decided to let Izaya's comment drop, and instead said, "You were crying, you know."

"Blasphemy," Izaya said, like there was no way that could have ever happened.

"It's true," The blonde nodded.

Izaya rolled his eyes, but flinched as the brute pressed too hard on his back.

"Er, sorry," Shizuo said awkwardly.

"Damn brute," Izaya muttered, hiding his face back in the crook of Shizuo's neck, wondering why he smelled so good.

"I will make you tell me," Shizuo said, resting a hand on the back of the flea's head.

"No matter what kind of torture you put me through, be it drowning my head in water or seducing me, I will never tell you," Izaya mumbled against his neck.

Shizuo smirked, "Heh, we'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

…_Week Three…_

The next few days were pretty uneventful; besides the fact that the only way Izaya could go to sleep without screaming in the middle of the night was if he was sitting in Shizuo's lap. So the two ignored the awkward fact just so they could get some sleep. And it seemed like Shinra had turned off the speakers and was gone for good. They found this out by having Izaya whine for an hour straight; Shiuzo almost stomped his head through the floor.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Izaya asked one morning after he just woke up in Shizuo's lap.

Shizuo yawned and stretched his arms slightly, "Who knows? Maybe two weeks?"

Izaya scowled, "I'm going to ruin Shinra's black market business," he muttered under his breath.

The blonde laugh, and then smirked, "So no more nightmares, huh?"

Izaya glared at Shizuo, "Shut up," then he rolled off his lap and got his breakfast.

They ate in silence for a while then Shizuo brought up the dreaded question, "So seriously, what were the nightmares?"

"So seriously," the flea mocked, "Stop asking."

"Tch, don't be annoying."

"I can be as annoying as I want, thank you very much." The brunette stuck out his tongue and threw his trash in the garbage shoot. In return, the brute threw his empty container at the back of the flea's head.

Izaya turned around, eye twitching, but he was wearing a smirk, "We gonna' play this game, you brute?"

"Please, in here, you got nothing on me," the brute smirked back; knowing that what he said was a fact.

"You're lucky Shinra took away my knife or else you'd be waking up missing different fingers and toes each day."

"And you're lucky I'm being nice and letting you use my lap as a bed or else you'd be waking up screaming in the middle of the night."

Izaya's face turned into a deadpan glare, "You better hope you have enough luck and I don't frame you for another crime when we get out of here," then he walked past the blonde, into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"What's up his ass?" Shizuo muttered to himself.

…../…..

The rest of the day went on same as the other days in this box. They would get showers, eat their meals, and try to entertain themselves by wadding up toilet paper and trying to shoot the balls in the trash can in the wall. But it seemed like there was an unusual tension between them two.

Randomly, after they had eaten their dinner, Izaya curled up on his sleeping bag and wound up falling asleep. Shizuo really hoped he wouldn't start screaming again. Then he started wondering if maybe he should stop asking about the big mystery; but he realized the flea deserved all this pain he was suffering from because of it. He was after all, a horrible, manipulative person.

Izaya's dream scared him shitless though.

_It was dark. Everything was dark; he couldn't see anything. Izaya tried to move in the darkness, but he found that if he tried to move his neck and wrists would burn. He tried calling out, but his voice was hoarse and no sound came._

_After a while, he heard footsteps coming closer, and there was a dim light with it. As the light and the footsteps came closer, Izaya realized with fear who it was._

_There stood Shizuo, flash light in one hand, baseball bat in the other. The light illuminated a small space around them and Izaya realized with more fear that he was tied to the wall, and his bare chest was covered with dried blood. He looked to Shizuo, hoping for an answer._

"_Tsk, tsk," the blonde shook his head and set the flashlight on the ground, "I told you, you should've told me." And then he raised the bat, and swung…_

That flea sure is cringing a lot, Shizuo thought. For about a half hour, he was squirming around and making painful expressions. The blonde thought about waking him up, but he wasn't screaming yet, so that meant he could sleep by himself, but…

He kneeled down next to the squirming brunette, grabbed his shoulder, and started shaking him, "Hey, wake up!"

Izaya woke up with a gasp, still crazed by the dream, spotted Shizuo staring down at him and went crazy. He swiped at the brute's face with his nails.

"Get away from me!" he yelled and started slapping and punching the confused blonde.

Shizuo grabbed the flea's hands and held them above the flea's head, "Calm down."

Izaya started trying to kick Shizuo; still crazed and scared to death. Shizuo sighed and straddled Izaya's hips so he would stop trying to kick him, and held his hands above his head. Izaya continued trying to squirm but quickly realized that wouldn't do anything, so he stopped moving, squinted his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya gulped, "Don't…"

The blonde moved his head down, closer to the flea's, "Don't what?"

Izaya took a deep breath, slowly realizing that he wasn't in his dream anymore. Then he realized the situation he was in; the brute, straddling him and holding his arms. "Don't try to kiss me again…" and he looked up and glared at the brute.

"Heh, maybe just for that I will," the blonde smirked. He was enjoying having the upper hand against the damn flea. "How about instead you tell me what the hell's going on with you?"

Izaya moved his head to the side, "Tch, never."

"Fine, then I'll kiss you."

Izaya's eyes bugged, _What?_ Shizuo adjusted his hands so only one was holding down both of the flea's wrists and the other grabbed his chin so he was now looking up at him. He leaned down slowly, and when their lips were about an inch apart he whispered, "You could always just tell me."

"It seems someone's a little sexually repressed," the flea said with a slight laugh and a smirk.

Shizuo had to contemplate over head butting the damn flea unconscious again or going through with the plan. He decided to go with the latter. He leaned down all the way and crushed his lips against the brunette's.

Izaya felt crushed all over. He felt suffocated. He would not give in to the brute. This was all a part of his plan to get him to talk. Yet Shizuo kept kissing him, trying to get him to kiss back. The temptation was hard to resist.

Eventually, Shizuo pulled back, and frowned. "Your still not going to tell me, are you?"

Izaya glared, "You do understand the meaning of "never", don't you?"

"I think I could wear you down."

"I think I'd rather you stop trying."

"I guess we just can't get what we want."

The two stared at each other for a while, both confused about what just happened. Their eyes clashed, and Shizuo made no move to release Izaya.

"How about you go over to your corner now?" Izaya said, with a bit of annoyance.

"Do you really want to have another nightmare?" the blonde asked raising an eyebrow down at the brunette.

Izaya grumbled something unintelligible and glared at the wall, "At least get off of me."

Shizuo rolled off of him and lay down next to him just as the lights dimmed. "Try not to have another nightmare. It's really annoying."

.…./…..

Thankfully, the next few days went on peacefully, besides a few awkward moments. And the two settled with just lying next to each other when it came to sleep. It was much easier and seemed to work because Izaya wasn't even dreaming anymore. Shizuo did keep trying to get him to tell him about them though.

One night, when sleep wasn't coming, Shizuo randomly said into the darkness, "I guess your job can be dangerous; knowing so many secrets."

"It can also be fun."

"Manipulative asshole," Shizuo muttered.

"At least I've come at peace with that fact," Izaya smirked into the darkness.

The blonde turned to look at the flea in the darkness, "You are aware everyone hates you right?"

But that comment trudged up something; Izaya cringed and looked at the ceiling, "I'm aware," he managed to say in a tight voice.

This was a clue to Shizuo. He remembered when the flea was half asleep before he asked something about being hated and his reaction now… it must have something to do with the nightmares.

"Does it bother you that you're hated?" Shizuo pressed.

Izaya gulped silently and put on fake confidence, "Of course not! I'm amazing."

"No you're not."

Izaya shuddered, memories coming back, "Stop talking," he said sharply.

"Why? Does this subject bother you?"

Izaya squeezed his eyes shut, _that was in the past. It is __**not**__going to happen again._

"It has something to do with the nightmares and scars, doesn't it?"

"Stop fucking talking!" Izaya snapped, sitting up and glaring down at the brute. "Stop talking about this! You don't know anything about it you dumbass brute!" his nostril were flaring as he glared. He never normally gets this upset, and it was pissing him off even more.

Shizuo was slightly amused by the flea's outburst, he had to admit. But he also knew he was getting closer to finding out the truth. "Then how about you tell me so I do know what I'm talking about?" he said, leaning back on his elbows.

The brunette was pissed beyond belief. So he pulled back his arm, and as quick as a whip, slapped across the brute's face so hard that his neck made a cracking noise as it turned.

Shizuo rubbed his stinging cheek, taken aback by what just happened. Then he cracked his neck and looked evenly at the fuming Izaya. "You might also feel better and stop having nightmares."

Izaya merely pointed to the other side of the room; silently telling the brute to leave him. Shizuo sighed, rolled his eyes, but left the flea to fume in his corner.

Izaya sighed and lay on his stomach, face in the crook of his elbow. He was so annoyed and just wanted to sleep.

…../…..

"_So here we are. Would you believe your assistant actually gave you up?"_

"_Heh, I'll have to fire her."_

"_But she knows too much. Don't worry, we took care of her."_

_Izaya scowled._

"_Ooh! That's not a pretty face. Eh, it doesn't really matter after I'm done with you though."_

_Izaya tried to move but the ropes burned against the skin._

"_Ah, ah, ah, you don't want to make things more painful than they have to be, do you?"_

_Izaya let out a shaky breath, "No one likes you either, you know."_

_There was a smirk, "Unlike you, my assistant is very, __**very**__ loyal. If you get what I mean."_

_Izaya frowned, "Maybe you should get to the point of things before I get too bored."_

"_But how could you be so bored? I bet your little game never foresaw this? So this must be loads of fun! Ha-ha!"_

_Izaya said nothing._

"_Way to be a kill-joy. But fine, whatever, we'll get on with it."_

_And so, the rest of that dreaded memory played across Izaya's dream for the whole night._

Shizuo was woken up by whimpering that morning. He slowly walked over to the flea and sat down. The brunette was shaking and making painful expressions. Sighing, the blonde pulled Izaya against his torso and wrapped an arm around the flea's shoulder, the other hand smoothing back his bangs.

Slowly, Izaya woke up, but he was shaking terribly and was confused.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Shizuo tried to say soothingly. He shouldn't even be nice to the damn flea after his hissy fit yesterday, but he ignored that logic.

Izaya kept shaking and buried his face in Shizuo's shirt. The blonde continued to run his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Nothing is going to hurt you. You're safe," Shizuo said quietly.

Izaya gripped Shizuo's shirt in a tight fist and continued shaking.

They sat like that for a while, Izaya shaking and face buried in Shizuo's shirt, with the blonde trying to calm him down. After a while, Izaya sighed and looked up at Shizuo.

"For my own sanity, I think I'll tell you."

Shizuo was actually very happy that he was finally going to find out, but he made sure he didn't let the flea see that. Instead he lifted him up on to his lap, "Okay."

Izaya sighed, shaking a little, and ran a hand through his hair, "You were right about my job being dangerous."

Shizuo merely nods, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I knew some information about this gang out in Tokyo; that gang happened to have their own information broker who knew about me," Izaya sighed, and began getting into the story.

_Izaya was skipping along a dark street in Tokyo. He had some business to take care of, but wasn't expecting anyone knowing he was here. That was until, he got jumped._

_Two big guys jumped out of nowhere, and Izaya got tackled to the ground, sack over his head with a firm hit and went out cold. _

_When he awoke, he was in a dark room, and he felt rope tied around his neck, and his arms were above his head, tied to the wall. And suddenly, the other information broker came into view. Izaya had heard rumors about this man, apparently he was as crazy as Izaya was, maybe even more. _

"_Really, we can't let you go. We also can't let you get off so easily. So, I got the okay to torture you to death. Fun right?"_

_It went as expected. For who knows how long, Izaya was tortured. Normally, it was just getting beat with a baseball bat, or something of the sorts. Thankfully, this information broker didn't have a love of knives like Izaya did. But his body was still aching, bruised and bloody, with the intervenes of the broker emotionally wearing him down with annoying banter. _

_And then one time, the broker came in. "Good news! You're probably getting bored with the bat right? Well, ha-ha, I've got a whip!" he even did a little spin and cracked the whip in the air._

"_Joy," Izaya uttered in a hoarse voice._

_Then, two guys, probably from the gang, came in and moved Izaya so his back was facing them. There was a quick slice of the air and Izaya felt the whip slice against his back. He bit back a scream and the rope around his neck burned his skin some more._

_After a while, Izaya eventually blacked out. _

"_Boo, this guy is no fun," the broker sighed, after a final slash. He put the whip down and walked over to the broken Izaya. He moved him around so his back was against the wall; his original position. He examined his face, "Hmm, he's probably going to die soon. I guess he can have some relief." So the broker removed Izaya's hands from the wall, and put them in his lap, they were still tied together but now the only thing keeping him against the wall was the rope tied firmly around his neck. _

_After that, the broker skipped away; leaving the flea to, probably, die._

_But, after a few hours, Izaya woke up, his back sore and blood sticking to him. Although, he noticed a new change; his hands were in his lap. For the first time in a while, he smirked, "Heh, idiot."_

_From the first day he had realized that they hadn't taken his knife which was sitting securely in his pants pocket, he was just waiting for the right time to retrieve it, which was now. He took it out, but his arms felt wobbly, probably from not getting blood circulated for days. _

_He set to cutting the ropes that tied his bloody wrists; after he finished that he massaged them, trying to get feeling back. But he started hearing footsteps in the distance, and he freaked out. He had to get out of here now or else he'd be dead for sure. But this damn rope was around his neck._

_Arms still wobbly, he made a quick slash, cutting the rope from him, but also making a long slash in his chest. "Dammit," he muttered. The footsteps were getting closer though and this was no time to worry about that. He slowly got to his feet when he heard a laugh._

_He turned around to find the broker clapping. "My, my, this sure is a surprise. I came back expecting you to be dead. But here you are, actually standing, although, you do have a bit of a cut on your chest," he smirked._

_Izaya pointed his knife at this evil man, "How do I get out of here?"_

_The broker laughed, "Do you really think you can threaten me with __**that**__? Tsk tsk," he shook his head and picked up the whip from a nearby table. "Now, let's try this again, shall we?" he brought his arm back then flung the whip across the short distance and the whip wrapped around Izaya's neck._

_Izaya knew he could cut the damn whip with his knife, but he was having trouble thinking, with no air getting to him. The broker started pulling Izaya towards him, then with one gruff pull, Izaya was kneeling in front of him, gasping for air, bleeding. _

"_You have to admit, this is a pretty fantastic death, right?"_

_That made something click in Izaya's muddled mind. He brought his arm up and slashed his arm across the broker's stomach and blood started flowing out. The broker gasped, dropped the whip and kneeled in front of Izaya, hands going to his empting stomach._

_Izaya pulled the dreaded whip off of his neck and threw it to the side. The broker then fell to the ground and stared unblinking at Izaya._

"_You're right," Izaya said in a hoarse voice, standing up, "It was a fantastic death."_

"That was maybe, five months ago," Izaya finished, fingers trailing aimlessly against the scars by his neck.

Shizuo leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling, wishing he had a cig right now. He certainly wasn't expecting something like that. Well okay, maybe he did figure some random shit like that would come spouting out his mouth, but geez. He looked down at the flea who was staring at his wrist.

"Heh, so you really did that one on your chest yourself?"

Izaya glared at him, "You have a bruise on your cheek."

Shizuo's hand went to his cheek where Izaya had slapped him yesterday. Huh, figures.

"At least I didn't do it to myself."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "So after all that crap you did trying to figure it out, I tell you, and that's all you have to say?"

Shizuo shrugged, "I guess I'm still processing it. And didn't you say you would _never_ tell me?"

Izaya groaned, "It was for my own sanity. With you pressing to find out, bringing up all those memories, I had to tell you just to shut you up."

"Eh. So how'd you find your way out of that place anyway?"

"I wondered around for a bit, turns out I was in some warehouse, it was pretty easy to get out of."

Shizuo laughed slightly, "I bet people freaked out when they saw you all bloody and half dead."

Izaya nodded slowly, "My poor humans didn't know what to do."

Shizuo groaned, but didn't saying anything to the flea's craziness.


End file.
